Still Star-Crossed
by cordiebear95
Summary: Takes place directly after season 1…. Edendale is in utter chaos as Gloria tries to rein control of what happened during Mardi Gras… While the Atrian's try to find out who the Suvek contacted, and what they want… All while trying to keep those they care about breathing. Draylor/Romery Fanfic Rated M for later Chapters
1. Chapter 1

_FEW NOTES:_

 _-This is going to be a continuation after the Season 1 finale, its going to be mainly a Draylor with Romery being a background component.. Sorry I'm just in love with Drake and Taylor's storyline._

 _-So i'm trying to make a timeline for this show to figure out how pregnant Taylor is and its my understanding that mardi Gras is in Feburary and the snowflake ball is around November/December so that means the Taylor has to be at least 3-4 months pregnant….._

 _\- of course we don't know how long an Atrian carries a baby so lets say they don't carry the same as humans and go 12 months instead of 9._

Chapter One:

" _That's not a bomb." Roman muttered as he tightened his grip on Emery's limp body in his arms, "It's a signal."_

 _Drake turned his gaze towards the bright blue beacon shooting out of the Suvek as it continued to rise into the sky._

" _A signal to who?"_

The air around them turned cold for a moment before another bright light shot out once more from the machine that Zoe had promise would end the human race before it died and fell back to the rooftop with an ear deafening thud.

Whatever, or whoever it was signaling would have to take the back burner to what lay before them, because from what Roman had seen the entire human population of Edendale was no unconscious.

Drake turned back to Grayson on the ground and raised his blood covered hand to the Red Hawks throat.

 _No Pulse._

Drake slammed his fist into the ground and let out a growl, "I need to find Taylor."

Roman grunted a reply picking Emery up in his arms like she was as light as a flower, "We need to find find my sister and the others, make sure they are all okay."

Taylor was driving when that thing went off Roman." Drake growled wiping Grayson's fastly drying blood on his black shirt.

"And we will find her, but we need to focus on the people who we know are right here." Roman said calmly before lowering his eyes to Grayson's lifeless body, "We can't leave him here."

Drake had to agree, despite his strained relationship with the human, he didn't deserve to be left alone after everything he had done to protect no only human kid but the Atrian's as well.

Placing his blood soaked jacket over top of Grayson once more Drake hoisted his body into his arms and turned to Roman nodding his head for him to lead the way.

The elevator ride down to the ground was quiet, each not speaking a single word. No out of having nothing to say but out of guilt.

Roman had promised Emery he would protect her and now she lay almost lifeless in his arms, and Drake because he was suppose to have been providing cover for them when all hell had broken loose upon the rooftop.

The Elevator opened with a ding, and they came across a confused looking Julia and Eric sitting upon the floor in a daze.

"Eric? Julia? Are you guys okay?" Roman asked moving quickly to their aid, placing Emery on the ground next to them.

"What happened?" Julia asked holding her head.

"The suvek wasn't a bomb, it was a signal. I'm guessing the after blast must have messed with numan brain waves causing a momentary lapse of consciousness." Roman stated taking Julia's face in his hands to look at her eyes, "The dizziness should wear off soon."

It was then that Julia noticed Drake standing off to the side, Grayson's still limply in his arms.

A a small gasp escaped her mouth drawing the attention of Eric.

"Grayson?" Eric muttered rushing to his friends aid.

"We tried…" Drake muttered not really sure of what to say.

Julia let out a cry as she lowered her head to Emery's shoulder.

"I need to find Sophia and Lukas, can you watch over her till i come back?" Roman muttered to Julia.

She gave small nodded not even bothering to look up at him as she handed her phone to him.

"We should call the hospital who knows what effect this is going to have on everyone." Drake said lowering Grayson to the floor. "And i need to find Taylor."

"Go all call them." Eric replied in a monotone voice clearly still trying to process Grayson's empty body laying before him.

"Find me if she wakes up." Roman replied moving towards the doorway leading to the street, Drake on his heels.

The street looked like something out of a War zone with people slowly regaining consciousness and calling out for loved ones. Forgotten floats and Mardi Gras beads lay forgotten in the streets, as the sound of sirens sounded from the distance.

"I don't think the entire town got hit." Roman said looking around trying to figure out where to start his search for his sister.

"I gotta find Taylor, are you okay to find Sophia?"

"Ya go, find me after all this is over. Watch out for Trags." Roman replied.

Slapping Roman once on the back Drake took off in the opposite direction of Roman.

"Sophia!" He called out as he walked town the crowded sidewalk of unconscious and groggy people. "Sophia!"

"Roman!" a voice called out to him, and he zoomed in on Sophia crouching down beside a disoriented Lukas rubbing his back.

He jogged to their side just as emergency vehicles swarmed the area.

"Are you okay." He asked her.

She gave a curt nodded before turning her attention to Lukas who had a gash on his forehead, "He hit his head as he fell. Where are the others?"

"Julia and Eric are watching over Emery…. Gray-Grayson didn't…. He"

Sophis seemed to understand what he was trying to say and placed a hand on his shoulder silencing him.

Roman let out a shuddered break, "Drake went to look for Taylor."

A paramedic was moving towards them now.

"Are you okay?" he asked kneeling down to their level eye them all over quickly before turning his focus to Lukas.

"One of are friends he…. He…. he's in that building." Roman said pointing out the building to the paramedic.

Nodding he pulled his walkie talkie from his back pocket and quickly said something into it before touching the gash on Lukas's forehead, "Looks like your going to need a few stitches."

Handing Lukas a yellow paper he pointed out the line of Ambulances in the parking lot, "They'll take you to the hospital."

Getting to his feet he turned to the building Roman had pointed out, "Lead the way to your friends."

Roman turned back to his sister.

"Go, I'll go with Lukas to the hospital. I'll meet you there." she stated helping the boy in question to his feet, making sure to keep a hand on him in cause he lost his balance.

Roman nodded and turned leading the Paramedic through the growing crowd of people towards the building Emery and the rest of his friends were in.

Upon Entering the building he found Eric standing over Julia and Emery. Grayson's body had been covered with a white sheet.

The paramedic moved towards Emery's body.

"Has she regained consciousness since the blue blast?" he asked.

Julia shook her head no.

Pulling a blood pressure cuff from his bag he wrapped it around Emery's arm and started the machine. While that worked its magic he took a small flashlight out of his front pocket and leaned over Emery's face opening her eyes one at a time, while shining the light in it.

"Her pupils are dilated. Did she hit her head?"

"I didn't see her when she lost consciousness. The blast sent us all flying." Roman replied taking Emery's free hand in his, "Is she going to be okay?"

The Paramedic pulled a green slip from his book and held it out to Roman, "I'm sending a stretcher in here. She takes priority make sure to give the other Paramedic this."

Getting to his feet he turned to Grayson under the sheet pulling it away from his face and raising his fingers to his neck, before replacing the sheet and moving to place a red slip over this body.

"This is Roger, We have a green slip in the warehouse at the end of the street. Bring a stretcher… Also got a Red slip…. Best get the police down here, looks like a GSW to the chest."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Help…." Taylor groaned as a cough escaped her mouth once agian.

She had long since given up on trying to break free from her seatbelt, it was designed to keep her safe in an accident and it had done just that.

The flames from the fire burning outside her car had slowly begun to grow closer to her making the black smoke thicker causing her lungs to burn and eyes to begin to water agian.

"Drake…." she muttered even though she knew he couldn't hear her.

Repositioning her hands Taylor let out another cough. Her hands were starting to grow tired, as she tried to keep herself up right and not allow the seatbelt to dig into her abdomen.

Her eyes began to droop agian and she shook her head once more trying to stop blackness from taking her, but it only came right back.

There was a vibration from behind her followed by a chim. No doubt from her long forgotten cell phone that was just out of reach.

" _Heyy someone's in that car."_

Her ears perked up at the sounds of a deep voice calling out of the crackle of the flames surrounding her.

Mustering up all the strength she had left Taylor called out.

"Help! Please Help me!"

She heard a bunch of shouting followed by the sound of sirens.

Her heart began to beat harder in her chest as a sob escaped her mouth.

She wasn't sure if it was because she was relieved to be discover, or because she was carried for the life of Drake's child growing within her. Either way she was turning into an utter mess and if she didn't get her tears in check before they pulled her from the car, everyone would see her blue stained face.

Taking a deep breath and coughing again Taylor tried to see out the front of her window through the cracks in the glass… She could just make out what appeared to be a fire truck raising down main street towards her manged car.

Moments later there was a giant hiss and the flames to her right started to disappear. The mist from the water hitting the fire hit her face and Taylor almost moaned at the feeling of water touching her skin, it was refreshing.

"Just hang on a minute, we'll have you out in a second." can a deep voice from outside the car.

Taylor's heart jumped as the door to her car was ripped from its hinges and pulled free, the light shining in through the doorway blinded her for a moment before a shadowy figure stepped in the sun's path.

"How you doing miss?" asked a man kneeling in the doorway to look at her upside.

Taylor let out a cry, "Please get me out of here."

"Just try to stay calm, we are just waiting for the ambulance to get here. Try not to move to much in case your injured." He replied offering up his gloved hand to her, "What's your name?"

"Taylor. Taylor Beecham…" she replied accepting his hand and giving it a tight squeeze.

"Hi Taylor, I'm Nick. How old are you?"

She knew he wasn't asking these questions for his own health, he was trying to get as much information out of her as he could for the paramedics before they got there. It was a welcoming distraction given the predicament.

"I'm 18."

"18… good age, god i remember being 18." he laughed causing Taylor to smile quickly before it faded.

"Are you hurt anywhere Taylor?"

Taylor quickly shook her head, the seat belt had stopped her from any real harm.

"No i think i'm good, although i can't feel my left leg. I think it's trapped under the dash." She replied coughing again, "Nick I'm almost 4 months pregnant."

That caught the fireman's attention and his eyes snapped to her before looking up at her body hanging from the seat of the car.

"Then we best get you out of there." He replied turning over his shoulder, "Guys bring me the sheers, she's pregnant."

"Sheers!" Taylor called trying to move.

Nick turned back to her, "Taylor relax you seatbelt has gone inot safety mode and wont unclick we have to cut it off. Now i need you to brace your hands on the ceiling to hold youself up…. Think you can do that for me?"

She nodded even though her arms had been killing her from holding herself up for however long it had been before they arrived.

Placing the sheers at her left shoulder he looked down at her to make sure she had her arms ready to catch herself. When he was sure she was ready he gave a quick snip and and shifted as the seatbelt came loose.

Taylor cried out in pain as her leg pulled on where it was stuck.

"My leg, its stuck."

Turning on his back Nick shimmied in to get a better look before bringing his hands up and reaching into the space under the dash prying her foot free.

"Alright Taylor you're free now i'm going to pull you out.. I need you to try and stay as still as possible."

Once more she nodded and pushed harder on her arms to keep herself from slidding down and hitting her head.

Taking her shoulders in his hands he gave a gentle pull and she came free from her seat, and he pulled her out of the car.

Moments later she was surrounded by paramedic and firefighters.

"She's covered in gasoline and glass. We need to remove her clothing before we can give her any oxygen." One paramedic said as he put a brace around her neck.

"I don't like the looks of this leg, its pulse is weak." Another replied.

"I pregnant.." Taylor whispered but it went unnoticed as they worked to hook her up to monitors.

"I pregnant." she said a bit louder this time getting the attention of the 2 paramedics.

"Your pregnant?" the first said.

"Yes, please is the baby….." Taylor couldn't finish the sentence as it was getting hard to breath, "I…..I can't br-br-breath."

Everything was a rush of commotion around her as the paramedics started spouting out words and sentences that never reached her ears.

She felt the stretch that she was on being lifted and she was slid into the back of the waiting ambulance, and a mask put over her face.

"Taylor i need you to keep taking shallow slow breathes, your right lung is collapsing due to smoke inhalation. We're heading to the hospital now. Is there anyone we can call? Your parents?"

Taylor raised her hand to take the mask off, "My…. parent's…. Not… in ...town."

"Is there anyone else, a friend… The father of the baby?"

"Drake." Taylor muttered as her eyes got heavy, "Drake…"

"Taylor stay awake, don't close your eyes." The paramedic replied shining a light in her eyes in an attempt to keep her conscious. "Her heart rates dropping, step on it!"

The last thing she remembered before blacking out was the sound of sirens and a steady beeping.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Roman paced the waiting room of Edendale's hospital waiting for an update on Emery. Sophia, Julia, Eric and Lukas were in various chair spread out around the small cramped waiting room.

Shortly after arrival Roman had been asked to leave Emery's bedside by her parent's who wish to be left alone with her. He had understood, the Atrian's were responsible for the chaos that had been caused today, the chaos that had put their daughter in the hospital again.

Now here he was 2 hours later going crazy not knowing what was going on. And what made matters worse was he had not heard from Drake since they had parted earlier that evening.

"Roman if you don't stop pacing your going to make sick." Sophia said not looking up from Julia's phone as they watched the news on it.

"Drake should have been back my now. You don't think something was seriously wrong with Taylor?" he asked stopping in front of Lukas.

"I tried calling her several times, her phone just keeps going straight to voicemail now. It must have died." Lukas replied, "I'm sure their fine."

"Or Drake didn't find her." Eric offered up pointing behind Roman.

Roman spun around to find Drake standing inside the entrance to the Emergency doors, his shoulders low and his eyes black as charcoal.

"Drake, Where's Taylor?" Roman asked walking towards the closest thing he had to a brother.

"I looked everywhere man… Half the town is blocked off from entering because of some fire. She wasn't at the school, or the Bug, and the Mall is a no entry zone…. I tried talking to the police and they laughed in my face." Drake stated.

Drake was many things, but he never showed his emotions around others, his go to was violence much like Teri. Drake showing his desperation was new to Roman.

"I'm sure she's fine…"Roman trailed off, "Why don't we get you something to drink."

"We've got incoming... 18 year old pregnant female involved in a car accident..." A nurse called out as a group of Doctor's raced towards the Emergency doors.

Roman could pinpoint the exact moment Drake put all the pieces together. And it was at that moment that old Drake returned. The Drake that was protective of the ones closest to him, any emotion other then rage was gone from his eyes.

It was at that moment that Drake took off following the doctors.

"Read it to me?" The doctor called as the opened the back of the ambulance up to retrieve the patient.

"18 year old female found conscious in a turned over car about 6 blocks from the blast…. Was responsive at the scene…. Firefighters got her out of the car. We don't know how long she was in there. Her right lung is collapsing, and her leg pulse is weak…. She told us she's 3 months pregnant but we haven't been able to get a heartbeat." He said pushing the stretcher out of the vehicle, "She lost consciousness on route, but came to a few minutes later, she went hysterical so we had to sedate her… She keeps calling for someone named Drake."

The doctor nodded as they began pushing the stretcher towards the building.

"Taylor!" Drake hollered racing towards the almost unconscious girl.

"Wow there you need to move out of the way." The doctor demanded stepping in Drake's path.

"Move!" Drake growled.

"I'd watch your tone Tattie, or you and the rest of your lot will be going back to the sector." the doctor growled back.

A growl rumbled it's way up Drake's throat before spilling out his mouth as he pushed the doctor out of the way, and moved the last few steps toward the occupied stretcher.

"Taylor?" He asked touching her face, doing well to avoid moving the mask around her mouth and nose.

"Taylor moaned behind her mask but turned her cheek into his touch, and tried to focus her eyes on her.

"What's wrong with her." Drake demand not taking his eyes of her.

"Nothing, they just sedated her." A female doctor said coming up beside him, "We need to get her inside and check on her and the baby. You can wait in the waiting room and i can notify you when we are done with her 's your name?"

"D-Drake." He replied leaning over Taylor and kissing her forehead, "I'll be right here." he whispered louding enough for only her to hear.

Taylor gave a weak moan before lowering their entwined hands slowly to her abdomen.

Drake could feel the small bump of their unborn child below their hands, It was the first time he had ever touched her stomach, the first time their child's presence had been known to him. He wondered how long she had, had the bulge between her hips, but now wasn't the time to ask.

Taylor's arm started to pull away from his as they began to move the stretcher towards the hospital.

Roman came to stand behind him an placed a hand upon his shoulder, "I'm sure she will be fine."

Drake hoped so, he hoped to god Taylor would be okay. She was only in this mess because of him, and he'd be damned if another person he cared about was lost because of the Traggs.

Roman leaned back in the black hospital chair and closed his eyes as a sigh escaped his lips.

"Roman?"

Snapping his eyes open he looked up into the face of Mrs. Whitehill.

Jumping to his feet, Roman knocked the chair back against the wall creating a bang, "Mrs. Whitehill, is Emery…"

"In a coma." She replied softly, her eyes welling up to match the puffy eye she already had. No doubt from already crying her eyes out. "The doctor's think she must have hit her head as she fell after the blast. What was she doing up there?"

"It was never my intention to get Emery involved in all of this Mrs. Whitehill…. I tried to ignore her for as long as i could. Emery refused to be left behind when everything happened, and i should have made her go with Taylor but then what would have happened to her." Roman stated, "Is she going to be okay?"

"We don't know, physically she is okay, its just a matter of when she will wake up and what defisit she will have from being asleep for so long." She replied looking over her shoulder at her husband talking to a nurse at the counter, "I have to go, you lot should think about heading back to the sector its almost curfew."

Roman gave a simple nod as she turned and walked away before he slumped back into his chair and observed the other 5 people around him. Nick was stroking Julia's hair as she slept with her head in his lap. Lukas was sleeping in the corner and Sophia and Drake had moved to the far end of the waiting room. Sophia was currently flipping through a magazine looking up at the muted tv ever so often, While Drake's eyes never left the Emergency room door, waiting for any update on Taylor.

Getting back to his feet Roman made the few feet to his sister and best friend, "Guys its almost curfew we have to get back to the sector."

"I'm not going anywhere." Drake muttered not moving his eyes from their place on the white doors in is visual.

"Getting arrested is not going to help you know if Taylor is okay." Roman pointed out.

"She wouldn't be in there if it had not been for me, I'm staying right here and they can come and take me away by force if they want to but i promised i would be right here and i'm not breaking that promise." Drake growled snapping his eyes to Roman's face.

"That won't be necessary." A voice sounded behind Roman.

Roman looked over his shoulder to find Gloria and several Sector officers behind him.

"You 3 have been given special permission to stay out of the sector." she stated. "The board and I thought it best to grant you special rights after you helped try and stop the Traggs."

"Thanks." Drake muttered softly before turning back to look at the door.

"I've also had Taylor Beecham and Emery Whitehill moved to another wing in the hospital that can be supervised." She stated, "If you would like i can show you to them?"

Turning she motioned for the three atrian's to follow her.

Drake was the first to his feet following the women to find Taylor with the other 2 closely behind him.

 ** _Don't forget to Review and tell me what you think so far :)_**


End file.
